Sora White
Sora White (そら白 Sora shiro) is an S-Class Mage who utilizes a very advanced form of Shadow Magic known as Umbra-Storm and Telekinesis. Appearance Sora has long dark brown hair which curls in odd places and ends and also has large hazel brown eyes. She is never seen wearing the same outfit but prefers to remain in styles involving earthy tones with a bright pop of pastels occasionally. She seems to have an obsession with wearing headbands and also wearing very outlandish dutch-like outfits. The intricacy of her outfits are very complex which are one of the most amazing and unique things about her wardrobe which can confuse the more detail-oriented opponents and let her take them out quickly. Personality Sora is a very kind girl who enjoys being loud and very optimistic. She is known for being upbeat and charming and wanting to be with her friends so she can be very peppy and express how she cares about them. She is not the brightest in the Guild, but she still knows enough to see through enemy tactics. She also has a vicious double personality whenever her Umbra-Storm spells are activated for much too long she will become sadistic and kill with a smile. This personality is known for showing no true cares about friends and family and is known for being remorseless. This personality also carries with it more knowledge and allows her to see through lies with ease. History Sora had grown up in the country-side of Seven on the White Ranch. She had lived a normal life until the age of eight, then the farm being burned down by a dark guild. Since it was burned down and she was cornered her magical abilities were then activated and her advanced form of Shadow Magic, Umbra-Storm, then murdering all the members of the dark guild in an ironic eruption of darkness. After this eruption members of the Regia Luna Guild found her unconscious body and brought her back to the guild where they then raised her and she had trained hard enough to become an S-Class Mage on a lower level then the Nova Goddesses. She then joined sides as partners with Piper Black and Ain Castes. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Umbra-Storm: Umbra-Storm is a very highly advanced level of Shadow Magic which allows the caster to not only generate and shape shadows into form but they can also turn transform their bodies into shadows and let shadows phase directly through them. This not only allows the caster to create shadows but also swap places with some shadows and morph into different kinds of shadows and also change spots with some shadows, giving them the ability to swap with any shadow in the area, being a very high benefit in very shady areas, but in places like the desert it is nearly impossible to use. *'Dark Karma: Abyss': Sora's most basic spell; she will shape shadows into disks which hover over her palms. These shadows are capable of going through an object without causing visible damage, causes severe damage if it goes through a human or cause a large eruption of the object, mostly being used to destroy walls or obstacles to continue going through the area. These discs will only go through one object before dissipating. **'Dark Karma: Ender's Abyss': Like the base spell Sora will create two discs of shadow above her palms but instead she will spiral around in circles causing a large twister of shadows to flow with her, and upon striking the opponent will cause five times the damage as the normal spell. *'Dark Karma: Comet Aura': By creating black comets of energy around her and then unleashes this as an orb of orbiting comets which then like a vortex absorbing any substance in the way destroying it as it enters the inside. This is used to block alleyways and cause opponents to be incapable of crossing through for a short period of time, allowing Sora to gather more energy for another spell or possibly for an ally to set up a barricade to prevent anything from getting in. *'Dark Karma: Black Maid': When fusing her shadow with all other shadows in the area then making a gigantic, grotesque female monster which will then attack the opponents with different dark spells and allow Sora and other allies to escape safely, slowly some of the Black Maid's essence draining and returning to the rightful owners. After a certain time period the entire Black Maid will dissipate and Sora will be capable of using all her abilities again. *'Dark Karma: Revenge': When Sora throws out her hands in front of her after taking a few hits she will unleash a ray if shadows which is capable of cutting through objects but will strike into an opinion and will be drained into their bodies causing three times the amount of damage that was caused to Sora. This spell can only be used after taking at most five attacks. **'Dark Karma: Dead Revenge': Sora will take multiple hits from her opponent and will amplify that power by three in each ray, there being multiple rays to strike the opponent this time instead of once multiple different times. *'Dark Karma: Forlorn Hollow': By holding out her hand Sora will gather shadows around a large object, spell or obstacle and will cause it to freeze in the air, leaving it suspended there then being covered in a black haze of it's shadow. It will then be engulfed by the shadows and be destroyed completely, causing the object to be erased from existence. *'Dark Karma: Vengeance': This spell is made from the opponents shadow, and in the process destroys their shadow in the end killing them, therefore being a spell designed only for killing. Like lightning a black sphere of the shadows will form and this will negate magic due to being the opposite force of any opponent. Anything that is absorbed into it will be stored in a very large dimension of absolute darkness, in which all the Dark Guild members that burnt down the White Ranch are known to be stored. Telekinesis: Sora is learning how to utilize Telekinesis from Aster and Piper. Although she is just a novice user she has been shown capable of the basic spells and some of the advanced, but yet hasn't shown true capabilities in utilizing this magic. *'Lift': Sora's only known spell, Lift allows her to manipulate her magical abilities to lift an object into the air by mind trigger alone. She has been shown to have the capability to lift an array of different objects and alongside her partners is shown to be able to lift very large and heavy objects to then form walls and other shields for fdifferent purposes. Category:Characters